


Footsteps

by StopLookingHere



Series: Fifty Two Levihan Fanfictions in Fifty Two Weeks [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9/52: a creepy story<br/>A short drabble regarding Hange's lack of the three basic needs of survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

They swear they keep hearing footsteps.

It’s silent in the lab at this time of night except for the occasional clink of metal lab tools against metal trays and the sliding of a glass slide under a microscope. Her pen scribbles pause, absorbing this break in the typical routine of the 3AM lab enthusiast.

Her neck cracked. She was probably tired, more tired than Levi had ever let her be. His absence was different too.

Where was Moblit, or Armin? Where was Levi? Nobody came to interrupt the meditative feeling of testing like they usually did.

God, the footsteps keep getting louder. They’re starting to sound like a metronome, back and forth, back and forth.

“Whoever is there, I’d prefer telling you about this titan sample than you just standing around. It’s awfully distracting.”

It’s probably time to go to bed. Definitely.

She’s almost positive that the footsteps keep getting louder, though. She’s never had a fear of the unknown, and something must be travelling for the volume of their footsteps to increase or decrease like it is. She peeks out.

Nothing. The hall outside her lab has dust collecting in the cracks of the floorboards. This is annoying her worse than the time Armin trapped a long-antlered cockroach under a paper cup, the scratching driving her crazy.

Back, forth. Back, forth. The night continues.

 

 


End file.
